Listen to the Rain
by Midnight-Sunset
Summary: Sasuke doesn't turn up for training one day, so the others go look for him at his home. Once inside his house, they see what Sasuke goes through everyday. And what lock does that key go into? Where exactly has Sasuke gone? Pairings are reviewer's choice.
1. Memories

****

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto! But any OCs or poems that I write in here are my own!

Title: Listen to the Rain

Genre: Angst

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen ai, Self-harming, Rape, Lime, Lemon, Drug use, Incest, OOC, Torture

ClassiFICation: Multi-Chapter

Pairings: Reader's choice! But the main pairing has to include Sasuke!

Summary: Sasuke and the others are 15. However, Sasuke never went to Orochimaru and the snake is still after him. One day, Sasuke doesn't turn up for training so the others go look for him. Once inside his house, they are trapped by his memories. And what lock does that key go into? Where exactly has Sasuke gone? The others, won't like the answers to those questions…

May I introduce my muse, Sasuke-kun!

****

Sasuke: _What are you going to do to me now?_

You'll see Sasuke-kun. Warning to everyone, I am going to try and make this fic a tearjerker. I want to truly shock you, and if you like reading about exactly how screwed up Sasuke is, then this is the fic for you! This is NOT a sequel to 'What do you see?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yo, Ohayo!" Kakashi said, grinning underneath that mask of his.

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their silver haired sensei.

"Suman, a pregnant woman stopped me on the way and-"

"LIAR!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped, as did the two genins in front of him. They all knew that the other would never change, even after three years of lame excuses and screaming. Naruto grinned wildly at his sensei.

"Ano sa, ano sa! What's the mission for today, Kaka'i-sensei?"

Kakashi closed his visible eye as he smiled, before he realised that something was wrong. The presence of one Uchiha was missing, and no matter how good that brat thought he was, Kakashi knew that Sasuke still was unable to completely hide his aura.

"Where's Sasuke?" the teacher asked his students.

Sakura's smile disappeared at the mention of his name, and her shoulders sagged. "He never turned up this morning," she said to the scarecrow.

Naruto scowled. "Yeah, that teme! He's so afraid that I'm going to beat him that he never showed up!"

Naruto, meet the floor. Oh, you've already been introduced?

Sakura blew the fist she just used to hit Naruto, before turning back to Kakashi with worried eyes. "He's usually the first one here sensei," she sighed, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't know what order his students came to practise.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "We can't do anything unless all three are present. But, here is your mission anyway."

Naruto leaned closer to his sensei. "Nani?"

Kakashi bent down to Naruto's height, so he was eye level with the rather small loudmouth. "Find Sasuke, and bring him to the training grounds."

Naruto face faulted, and Kakashi jumped onto a tree branch and began reading Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura rolled her eyes, and turned in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

They walked through the busy streets, until they came to the side of Konoha where Sasuke lived. Sakura tread carefully, as she didn't wish to disrespect Sasuke in any way. Naruto, however, bounded up to the door and began pounding on it with his fists and generally making a racket.

"SASUKE NO YARO! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!"

Naruto was really beginning to strike up a great friendship with the floor.

As Sakura wiped her hands clean, she made sure to stand on Naruto as she slowly slid open Sasuke's sliding front door. "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" she shouted. When she got no answer, she walked in and took off her shoes. Naruto did the same, whilst nursing a rather large bump on his head.

The two continued their calls for the Uchiha, and checked every room downstairs except for one, which was locked tight. They went upstairs, and Sakura grinned as she entered Sasuke's bedroom for the first time. Granted, she had hoped it would have been in different circumstances, but she was content for the moment with just looking.

"Sasuke-kun's not here…I wonder where he could be?" Sakura whispered to herself, as she looked around the dark room of the secluded Uchiha. When her gaze landed on the double bed, her imagination began to run wild. In her mind, she saw Sasuke lounging on his bed, wearing only a pair of silk boxer shorts, beckoning her to come forward with his right index finger.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Check this out!"

Sakura's right eyebrow twitched as her fantasy was interrupted, and her inner Sakura began to yell and complain at Naruto.

"NANI!" she yelled at the teenager, turning to face him.

Naruto was holding onto a black book, that was sticking out of Sasuke's bedside drawer. Sakura's eyes widened.

"NARUTO! DON'T GO THROUGH SASUKE-KUN'S STUFF!"

She charged at him, and in an attempt to dodge, Naruto fell backwards, dragging the book with him. It went flying across the floor until it stopped in front of the rabid Sakura. She stopped her rampage, as she realised the book was open.

"Oro?" she said, as her Inner Sakura forced her to look at Sasuke's personal property. Her eyes widened.

Naruto stood up slowly, keeping one eye on Sakura at all times. When he saw that she wasn't going to attack him, he called her name. "Sakura-chan?"

When Sakura ignored him, he just shrugged, as he was pretty much used to it anyway. But when noticed that her eyes were on the book he had previously been trying to see, he knelt down again to look. His eyes also widened, and Sakura bent down to get a better view.

She lifted her hand, and put it down upon an image in the book. The image was of a young boy with short black hair and black eyes, smiling up at an elder looking male. His eyes showed great admiration and respect for the other male, and Naruto's eyes widened further when he realised exactly who the pair were.

"Sasuke-kun…" the pink haired girl whispered, as her fingers continued to stroke the image of the much younger Sasuke.

"Itachi…" Naruto growled, remembering what happened the last time he met the male.

"This must be all of Sasuke-kun's memories…" Sakura muttered to herself, and she turned the pages back to the beginning.

The first image was of a young boy, with greyish hair and two scars on either side of his nose, glaring into a crib that held a black haired baby. The next was of that boy practising his shuriken throwing. The last one of the boy looking that particularly young, was of him with the sharingan eyes. From then on, it showed the black haired baby as it grew up. Towards the end of the book, the grey haired boy appeared again several times, looking a lot older. He was wearing an ANBU uniform.

On the last page, was a photo of four of the Uchiha family. A boy with black hair who looked about seven, was sat on a grey haired teenager's shoulders, grinning at the camera. The only woman in the picture was beautiful, and the youngest boy resembled her more then he did his father! She was smiling sweetly, holding onto one of Sasuke's hands. The eldest male had his hand on the grey haired teenager's shoulders, and a rather stern expression on his face. As for the teenager himself, he had his sharingan on, and was looking at the camera without any emotion crossing his face.

Sakura and Naruto both raised their hands to the picture. Sakura stroked Sasuke's smiling face, smiling slightly herself, as she thought what a wonderful and joyful smile he had. Naruto's hand stayed in mid air, as if he were afraid to touch the image in case it would shatter. But then, his hand did move. However, it was the inside cover it touched, and not the picture. There was a hand made pocket sewn carefully on the cover, and a small lump was visible, indicating that it held something inside. Ever the curious one, Naruto dipped his fingers into the pocket, and took the object out.

Sakura's eyes saw the shine from the object, and turned to look at Naruto. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto just showed her the item he held, with a confused expression on his face.

"A key? Why would Sasuke hide a key in a photograph book?" Naruto asked.

"How would I know?" Sakura said, exasperatedly, before snatching said key from Naruto's grasp.

Before Naruto could protest, she spoke again. "It has the word 'KILL' carved into it."

Naruto jumped back slightly, before moving forward to inspect it closer. He saw that the blossom girl was right, as in kanji there was the symbol for kill carved into the top of the key. He shrugged. "I always knew Sasuke was crazy."

He was expecting a hit from the fangirl, but he never received one, as she was too busy looking at the key. She most likely hadn't even heard him. Naruto just blinked, before sighing in thanks that he escaped a slap. Sakura turned to him.

"There must be a connection with the key and the photographs. Why else would it be stuck specifically in here and no-where else?" she said logically, still thinking about it as she spoke.

Naruto crossed his legs and closed his eyes, as he also tried to think. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head, and he shot up from his position on the floor.

"I've got it! I'm a GENIUS!" he yelled.

Sakura scowled in annoyance. "Hai? Come on then. Tell me."

Naruto's grin widened so that it almost split his face in half. " Sasuke-teme's family were KILLED. By his older brother, who he wants to KILL."

Sakura saw the connection, but that didn't mean that Naruto had the right to grin like an idiot whilst talking about the deaths of her future in-laws! She raised her fist and brought it down. Due to a high amount of luck, Naruto moved out of the way when he bent down and started flicking through the pages of the book again. Sakura forgot about hitting him, and sat down again to see what he was doing. Naruto stopped at the page where they had begun, the image with Sasuke smiling up at Itachi. He then tore the image off the page.

Sakura opened her mouth to yell at him but closed it again when she saw the word underneath.

**__**

LIES

A simple word, written in crimson. They both recognised it as dried blood, and it wouldn't surprise either of them if that blood turned out to be Sasuke's own. Frantically, they began to tear out some other images too, and saw more words behind them, all written in blood.

****

ANGER,

DECEIT,

BETRAYAL,

PAIN,

TORTURE,

WHY?

This continued until they got to the last page. The family portrait. Sakura tore that one off herself and gasped. This one had four words on it, beneath two more pictures. But were as all the others were happy and peaceful images, this one wasn't. It was of a woman lying on the floor, with a man slouched sideways on top of her. Both had their eyes closed. Both were bathing in the light of the moon. Both were covered in blood. The picture beside it, was of a black haired child, lying face down on the floor, with only a blanket wrapped around his waist to preserve his modesty. Blood surrounded his tiny body, and was soaking through the blanket. Beneath the two pictures, were the words:

****

PAIN IS MY SANCTUARY

And then an arrow, pointing to the pocket where the key once resided. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

__

The locked room…

They both ran downstairs, ignoring the mess they'd made in Sasuke's room, and to the door that they had been unable to open. Sakura raised her shaking hand, and put the key into the lock. It fit. She turned it, and swung the door open. It creaked as it moved. The two of them walked in, and four candles, one in each corner of the room, suddenly lit up as if by magic. However, even through the dim light, they could see all the horrors that this room contained.

They both gasped as they looked around, but because they were so horrified by the room, they didn't hear when the door creaked back into place, and shut the two inside…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone, did you like the first chapter? Please review with your comments, and with the pairings you want to see featured in this fic, if you want any pairings at all! I hope to hear from you soon, and I'll bring out the next chapter as soon as I can, I'm on my easter break at the mo so I can update a lot, so I just need feedback to keep me writing!

And I'll write the next chapter of 'Black Mist' soon! Review everyone please, and tell me if you want me to cut down on my japanese too! .


	2. The Room

****

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto! But any OCs or poems that I write in here are my own!

Title: Listen to the Rain

Genre: Angst

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen ai, Self-harming, Rape, Lime, Lemon, Drug use, Incest, OOC, Torture

ClassiFICation: Multi-Chapter

Pairings: Reader's choice! But the main pairing has to include Sasuke!

Summary: Sasuke and the others are 15. However, Sasuke never went to Orochimaru and the snake is still after him. One day, Sasuke doesn't turn up for training so the others go look for him. Once inside his house, they are trapped by his memories. And what lock does that key go into? Where exactly has Sasuke gone? The others, won't like the answers to those questions…

Hi Sasuke-kun! Wow! Thank you all so much for your reviews!

****

Sasuke: Dammit Midnight, I am NOT your angst muse! So why do I have to be here?

Because I said so! And this fic requires both my angst muse and…my other muse here today, which means YOU Sasuke!

****

Sasuke: Where the hell is Hiei! HE'S your angst muse, so if I have to be here, then why isn't he here?

I dunno. He's probably off screwing either Yusuke or Kurama.

****

Sasuke: I did not need that mental image. -.-

Ignore him everyone, now I must thank you great reviewers! I was one review off my target but ah well, I'm in an angsty-writing mood right now so I decided to update this instead of Black Mist…-hides from Black Mist readers- Please don't kill me!

****

Replies to Reviewers:

Ryouseiteki: _Thanks for your review! I think you've reviewed all of my stories…so –huggles you- thankies! And a punch in the gut? I didn't know it would have that effect, but yay anyway! And to make things clear, this will NOT be a SasuSaku. I don't mind reading the occasional one, but I will NEVER write that pairing! –nods her head- Yes, Sakura with Lee I can see. Sasuke torture kicks ass doesn't it? And there's gonna be plenty of that in this fic! OroSasu and ItaSasu, eh? I'll see what I can do ._

****

Kawaii Kitsune-kun: _Yay another Sasuke obsessed fan! And, since you read Black Mist, don't kill me for not updating! Thankies for your review!_

****

Lady-Frisselle: _Lol, have you got some tissues yet?_

****

TheSunshineGirls: _Anything works, eh? I'll keep that in mind lol. And yeah I was going for creepiness with the pain is my sanctuary thing ._

****

Zeilya: _Don't be wide eyed, your eyeballs will dry out! Lolz. And I know, our poor Sasu-chan gets no privacy what so ever –huggles him- Glad to see you liked Naruto's friendship with the floor too . NO SASUSAKU WOTSOEVA! And KakaSasu? I like that pairing, I might make it be that._

****

Spork Ai: _You think my story has a fascinating plot? –is shocked and beams with pride- Thank you SOOO much! I'll keep those pairings in mind too ._

****

Lost Ninja: _Of course Sasu-chan's creepy! I always imagine him been like that, unless he's either OOC or in an AU. And you'll see what they found in the room this chapter! And yeah, Sakura is kinda like a weird stalker. And SasuNaru is a very popualr pairing, and also one of my faves, so yeah! But anything's possible!_

****

Danni: _DON'T DIE! Lolz, I need you around to make me feel all happy when you and others review! Here's the next chapter, and thanks for your comments, they made me go ._

****

MistressSerenity: _Wait no longer, for here is the next chapter! I'm glad you liked the start, I just hope you like the rest of the fic!_

Thank you again to all my reviewers! And I found it hilarious at how you all didn't want this to be a SasuSaku! I WILL NEVER WRITE THAT PAIRING! . Next chapter coming up!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi hummed to himself as he turned to the next page of his favourite book. The grin on his face was evident, even beneath that mask of his, and he blushed wildly as he re-read the previous sentences again and again. Suddenly, he saw something black out of the corner of his eye, moving in the shadows of the trees. He quickly closed his book, and put it in his weapons bag, and looked down.

The black figure had disappeared, but it had left something behind that caused Kakashi to stand up, and follow the traces of blood leading into Konoha.

A forehead protector, with a single slash across the leaf symbol…

It seemed to them that time had simply stopped, and that they had entered what they could only describe as a nightmare. But as Naruto raised a hand to pinch himself, he realised that he wasn't dreaming. Sakura did nothing, but slide to the ground, with tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. She was faintly reminded of how she felt similar to when Orochimaru had shown her the image of her own demise in the forest of death, but lost even that memory as she looked around the room.

The room, when it had been bathed in darkness for the few seconds it took for the candles to light, had seemed perfectly normal, aside from the fact that the window was boarded up. However, small slivers of light still managed to shine through the tiny gaps in the wood. When the candles spirit's were born though, the room was transformed.

All around the room, on every surface, on every wall, on every part of the floor, was the scent of dried blood, and the crimson was there to confirm it. Naruto, having the superior sense of smell out of the two, recognised it to be the same blood as the one that was in the photograph book…Sasuke's.

On every wall that they could see, there were sheets of A4 paper stapled to it, each with different words written on it. Some were repeats of the words they saw in Sasuke's bedroom. Again, they were written in blood. There was also pictures, drawn by hand, of death, destruction and pain. On the bottom of each picture drawn, was a signature that they did not recognise. Each image was drawn so beautifully, so delicately, that you could almost feel the anguish that the painter possessed.

On one of the walls, was a lone shelf, with a few books placed upon it. Beneath that shelf, were what seemed like hundreds of Kunais and Shurikens that had been thrown into the wall out of anger. On each shuriken, was a name.

****

UCHIHA KATSUHIRO

UCHIHA RYU

UCHIHA SAKUYA

The list went on. However, these weapons did not have their handles sticking out. Their sharpest points, all faced outwards, as if the handle was the one imbedded into the wall. Naruto made sure to stay well away from that wall, as he abandoned the girl weeping silently by his side, and walked towards the boarded up window.

The window was to the left of the room's centre, and the light coming in shone on a few items on the floor. Naruto bent down to see what they were and grimaced.

It was a black book, about A5 sized, with a small lock on the front. Blood stained tissues were all around the book, and several were just damp as if someone had cried into them. A rope with a knot tied into it, was also there, and upon closer inspection, Naruto found teeth marks around the knot. Something shining in the light caught his eye, and he turned to find a blood stained kunai. Alongside it, was something that truly made him gasp.

"A…a…," Naruto tried to form a coherent sentence, or even a thought, but it was impossible. He shook, as he raised a hand to pick up the object, that also shone in the dim light. He turned to the floor behind him, and saw Sakura crawling slowly across the wood towards him. Her eyes widened as she saw the object in his hand. Her mouth opened wide, and then closed shut again. She took the object from him, and smelt it to decipher exactly what substance it had inside it.

"Saa…kura-chan?" Naruto whispered. She did nothing but shake her head vehemently, as if to deny what she has discovered. She threw the needle across the room, some of the substance shooting out as she did so.

"Heroin…"

Neither of them spoke after she had said this. They even turned away from one another, so that they both wouldn't have to see the other's reaction to this news. Naruto began shaking his head in denial, and he stood up to walk towards the wall of knives. He looked to his left, and saw a black pillow in the corner, surrounded by scrolls. Not wanting to have to find out what was on those scrolls, he reached up and grabbed one of the black books off the shelf. As he began to turn, to perhaps talk to Sakura about what they had discovered, she screamed loudly, and he fell forward onto the knives.

He was lucky. They only just grazed him, and he managed to pull himself back before one managed to stab his heart. Right now though, he was more concerned with why Sakura had screamed. He spun around, and saw her sat there looking absolutely terrified.

"Sakura-chan?"

She raised a hand, and began pointing to the wall that the door was on. He turned to look at the wall, and almost screamed himself. A large pair of Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, was staring back at him.

He restrained himself, as he realised that it was only a very detailed painting. Sakura's breathing evened out, as she calmed herself down and came to the same realisation. However, that did not stop her from shuddering, and turning around to face the opposite wall again.

Although Sakura had never met Itachi, that did not mean she didn't know what those eyes looked like. Naruto had explained it to her that Itachi had one more comma in his eyes then Sasuke did, and so, when she saw those eyes she came to the conclusion that Itachi was here to kill them. Inwardly, she berated herself for acting so stupid, and turned back to the task at hand.

Naruto was more scared of the eyes then he let on, as he sat beside Sakura with the black book in his hand. Unlike Sakura, he had actually seen those eyes, and what they could so. He had never experienced it himself, but after the Tsukiyomi, both Kakashi and Sasuke were both traumatised. But of course, Sasuke took it a lot worse, as his was more mentally traumatised then physically. Naruto knew that Itachi had used his Tsukiyomi to make Sasuke relive the day his family died, but all he did to Kakashi was stab him.

Sakura grabbed the A5 black book, as Naruto held the A4, and opened it quickly to a page. Naruto would have called her a hypocrite for looking through Sasuke's stuff when she had told him not to, but right now he had more important things to be worried about. That thing, been Sasuke's sanity.

"It's an organiser…" Sakura whispered to the quiet blonde beside her.

"An organiser?"

On the page she had turned to, were the words 'Train with team Seven' and 'Go grocery shopping'. It was dated last Tuesday. Naruto sighed in relief, at the entry being so normal. He was afraid it was going to say something else. Sakura smiled slightly, and turned a few pages. However, her smile dropped when it came to last Saturday.

****

Train with Team Seven

Train alone until 8:00

Go to work

Work? What work? The only work they had was ninja-related! Sakura was becoming even more worried, and the atmosphere of the room wasn't helping any. She flipped over another page, to two days ago.

****

Not at the club tonight. However, client is due to arrive at midnight.

Midnight? Client? Club? Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and worry. Sakura flipped the page over again, to yesterday.

****

Be careful. Club tonight until 2:00am. Three clients booked.

Names are: Kabuto, Orochimaru and Hyuuga Neji. Make sure they swear to secrecy as always before hand.

Remember, black tonight.

"NEJI! What the hell?" Naruto almost shouted.

"What is he referring to when he mentions clients?" Sakura asked.

Naruto ripped the book out of her hands, and turned the page to tonight.

****

NO CLIENTS TONIGHT. NO WORK AT THE CLUB. Those three always wear me out, need a day to rest. No training with team seven, be sure to make myself seem ill so as to avoid suspicion. And need to talk to Neji about his possessiveness issues.

There was nothing more after that, as if the author had yet to schedule their next activities. It took a few moments for it all to sink in. Sakura was silent, as if contemplating what she had just read, and Naruto was staring at the shackles on one of the walls with disgust.

He dropped the book, and raised the blood stained kunai to his lips. Sakura was about to ask him what he was doing, when he answered.

"This is not Sasuke's blood."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

****

End this chapter! Please tell me what you think, and your preferred pairings! I really want to know what you think of my writing, should I continue it or not? To be honest, I'm not very happy with this chapter, later on I might re-do it. And I'm sorry for its shortness!


	3. Black Book

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto! But any OCs or poems that I write in here are my own!**

I'm so sorry everyone! –glomps all those who reviewed- I know that I have been neglecting my fanfiction writing for a long time now, but that's only because I've had problems to work out involving my asshole of a boyfriend and a specific issue that made me want to write more to this specific fic. But I won't bore you with the details, let's just get straight onto the replies for reviewers so we can get onto the fic!

**Replies to reviewers! (You all ROCK! Thank you all so much!)**

****

**Hogo****-Chan: **_Hard to understand? Ah well, I'm glad that you like it anyway! –gives you pocky-_

**TheSunshineGirls**_I'm sorry, but I must be evil to Sasuke, it's what I do! Hehehe. Sasuke-kun……stop glaring at me! Thank you for your review!_

**Kawaii**** Kitsune-Kun: **_Kitsune-chan__! –glomps- Haven't talked on msn for a while, how are you? Anyways, I'm not sure about NaruSasu since I've been looking at other pairings lately. OroSasu there should be plenty of……one sided of course! Don't want to scare everyone TOO much –shudders-. Black Mist should be updated after this, if I can really start writing!_

**Allcreations**_Breathtaking? Wow! Thank you so much! –gives you a Sasuke plushie-_

**Zeilya**_I created the room since it would make sense for Sasuke to have somewhere to let down all his masks, and I'm glad you noticed that. The work part will be explained, in detail, in due time. And as for the heroin thing? I'm thinking about changing it to a different drug that I've read about, that would make much more sense for Sasuke to use. Don't worry, I am not planning on just writing meaningless crap about the drug, I'll only write facts. Thanks for your comments! And update your stories soon XD_

**Hitomi**** No Ryu: **_Sasuke__ is up to many things, that he is. XD thanks for the review!_

**Lady-Friselle: **_I'm so happy that everyone thinks this story is creepy! And from Team Seven? Hmm……Kakashi-sensei……Naruto-kun……NOT SAKURA-WIDE FORHEAD! Lolz._

**Ryouseiteki**_Ryou-chan__! –huggles- I also haven't talked to you in a while either! Damn I need to go on msn lolz. So, you ok? And yeah, I get sick of WAFF fics too. A lemon? Hmm –drools- maaaaaaaybe. Just can't decide whoSasuke should be between……I mean who it should be between! Damn perverted fangirl mind lolz! Uke Sasuke is the best Sasuke! –tackle glomp- Oooooo chocolate! –catches what you throw and shoves it all in her mouth- FANKOOOO! –throws you pocky and an Orochimaru voodoo doll- Hehehe!_

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah: **_Of course. And I will as long as writers block doesn't decide to eat me again! Took me ages to get out of its digestive system……wasn't a pretty sight lolz._

**ReiKitsune**_I am? THANK YOU! –glomps- And I like those pairings, could use them XD_

**Viciouscallisto**_Yay__ for messed up Sasu-chan! Thanks for reviewing!_

**MistressSerenity**_Definitely NO SASUSAKU! So don't worry XD _

**Kurosaisei**_I'm still undecided on the pairings. There are some which are definitely going in here, and some I'm still contemplating. Ah well, least I'm keeping you on your toes! _

**Sporkai**_Yay__ for suspense! And thanks so much for your review! Makes me happy when someone wants to read the next part. :-D _

**Sesshy's**** Goth: **_Lolz__! Sorry hun, but Sasuke and Hiei belong to all the demented fangirls! And yes I am a bitch, and damn proud of it! XD Thanks for your review, it made me laugh!_

**Danni: **_Heyloz__! Something eating them? Hmmm……nice idea! I might use it:P Breathe –glomps and gives you pocky- Pocky will make you feel better! XD_

**Darkfumae**_Thank you, I aim to please. The next chapter coming at you, now!_

Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews! I can't believe how many I got for the last chapter, you all raised my spirits when I felt like crap. For all you awesome people, here is the next chapter, and please keep those reviews coming!

If you are reading this, I am sorry Chesiere-oneechan! I promise to update 'Seductive Sunset' as fast as I can!

Note: I know that Sasuke now has all three commas in his eyes, the same as Itachi, that would make some statements in my last chapter incorrect. Don't worry, I'll go back and change them later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura sighed in relief. "Then whose blood is it?"

"I don't know, it smells weird."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't even really smell like blood!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stole the kunai from Naruto's grasp, and smelt it herself. Naruto frowned. She didn't have a heightened sense of smell like he did, due to the Kyuubi, so what was she thinking?

"Naruto, I'm going to ask you to be careful when you do this but….can you taste this for me?"

"For you? Anything, Sakura-Chan!"

She ignored the name, and gave Naruto the kunai, knowing that he would be immune to its effects if it were poisoned. She supposed that the Kyuubi did have its advantages.

"Well?"

"Bitter, really bitter. And it smells so funny!"

"I can't smell anything…."

"Then maybe if you have a normal sense of smell then you won't be able to?" Naruto said.

Sakura frowned. _He said it was bitter, and it is odorless to those without heightened smell receptors. Please don't tell me it's what I think it is…._

"Naruto, raid the room. Now!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Do as I say! Search, now!"

"What for!"

"Baka! You'll know when you find it, just look!" Sakura yelled, and stood up, leaving the organiser on the floor. Not wishing to be screamed at further, Naruto crawled straight to the only cabinet in the room whilst Sakura thoroughly inspected the shelf and the corner with the black pillow. In her haste to find evidence to her hypothesis, she knocked all the books on the floor, and almost tore the scrolls in half. Naruto opened each drawer, throwing various things out as he rummaged. Books, photographs, clothes, jewellery, it all fell to the floor in an undignified heap as Naruto reached the bottom drawer. He yanked it back, pulling it clean from the cabinet so that it flew across the room and sent the heroin needle away to lie in a dark corner. There was a white cloth covering the contents of the drawer. Naruto, of course, pulled it off, and stared at what horrors it contained.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled, sitting down next to a candle to shed some light on the new problem.

"Have you found something?" Sakura asked, almost tripping on a scroll as she raced over to look.

"What…are these?" Naruto asked, feeling stupid.

Sakura gasped. Inside the drawer was row upon row of packaged pills, sheets of blotting paper and test tubes holding a transparent liquid. Needles glinted dangerously up at the two, all of which were clean. The medic nin picked up a package of pills, becoming aggravated when there was nothing to notify her of what the pills were. However, she still believed that she was correct in her assumption of the drug's identity.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? What are those pills!" Naruto pleaded, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Naruto, it pains me to say this, but can you wait here? I have to go see Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade-baachan? Doushite?"

"If I am right about this, then Sasuke-kun is in some serious trouble. Please."

Naruto knew it must be bad, if Sakura didn't want to wait for Sasuke. Sometimes he hated being so uneducated in the ways of a medic nin.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be back soon, Hokage-sama will definitely know what is going on, and will be able to help."

"Sou ka?"

"Hai. See you soon."

With that said, Sakura went to the door and turned the handle. When she discovered it was locked, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, before using her strength as Tsunade's pupil to tear off the lock from the door. She pulled it open, pills still in hand, and nodded to Naruto before she disappeared around the corner.

Naruto waved as she left, and sat close to the door, glad of the extra light. He glanced back and forth between the organizer and the A4 book still on the floor, and stood up. He grabbed the A4 book, and opened it to the first page.

"'The life of an Uchiha is never an easy one. Isn't that what my brother always used to say? Then again, why should I believe anything that bastard ever told me? He stole everything from me: my family, my life, and even my innocence. Brought up to be the perfect killer, seemed only fitting for him to be the perfect thief too. Funny how the one you loved most can turn around and simply stab you in the backside. And yes, I do mean backside. However, despite all his faults that make him appear to be more demon like than human, he did have a point. Life is hell and people are the demons inhabiting it. Maybe its preparing you for the real hell when you die. There are some however, who make this world not a hell, and more of a haven for lost souls. Such as my mother, such a beautiful and caring parent, the one who passed the Sharingan down to my brother and I. My brother. Why does everything always come back to HIM? I swear, on the grave of my mother that he will die slowly and painfully. Hn, listen to me go on, merely nine years old and I already sound like a raving lunatic. Maybe I should write books on how to be a psychopath, I know a few who I could trade tips with. I know that it will take me a long time to defeat Itachi, as I can admit freely in here that he is superior to me in strength. However, should anyone read this, I shall have to kill them."

Naruto felt slightly disturbed that a nine year old child could write like that. He turned the page, seeing that some of the writing was smudged and the pages were crinkled, as if someone was trying to tear it from the book. He quickly scanned the page, noticing that it was a poem, more than likely done when Sasuke was still the age at the start of the book. The title 'Obedience' dominated the top half of the page as it was written in big, bold letters. Naruto read on.

_Never am I allowed to do what I wish_

_I must follow what I am told_

_Let my last hopes diminish_

_Act as if I know only the cold._

_Otousan__ wanted me to be better then I was_

_Nothing I ever did was good enough_

_He always preferred my aniki because_

_He knew exactly how to be tough._

_Okaasan__ wanted me to be happy as I was_

_She always smiled and welcomed me home_

_She always liked to see me smile because_

_She never wanted to see me alone._

_Aniki__ wanted me to become stronger then he was_

_As I was not enough of a challenge for him_

_He always said 'later Sasuke' because_

_He was thinking of how to kill our kin._

_Now only I remain_

_And I still must do as I am told_

_I have to wait for my brother to be slain_

_Before I can welcome the cold._

Naruto blinked as he re-read the poem again, and looked at the opposite page where what seemed like a child's sketch of a snow storm was. It was difficult to make out because of all the smudges, but Naruto assumed that's what it was. He turned over the page, intrigued. Another poem, still in a young handwriting style, entitled 'My Fault.'

_Everything is all his fault_

_I want what was before_

_Everything is all his fault_

_Bleeding from the core_

_Everything is all his fault_

_He made my eyes bleed dry_

_Everything is all his fault_

_He caused my soul to cry_

_Everything is all his fault_

_He was my only friend_

_Everything is all his fault_

_Why did he cause the end?_

_Everything is all his fault_

_He watched me shake in fear_

_Everything is all his fault_

_Take me away from here_

_Everything is all his fault_

_I live now just to kill_

_Everything is all his fault_

_Broken to his will_

_Everything is all his fault_

_But is it, can't you see?_

_Everything is all his fault_

_Don't blame him, blame me!_

_Everything is all MY fault_

_I was the cause of death_

_Now I wait until the day_

_When he takes his final breath._

Naruto was becoming increasingly worried. He never realized that Sasuke blamed himself so much for his clan's massacre, or that he had so many feelings that he kept locked up inside. How did he manage to stand it?

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "Why couldn't you have just told me?"

He flipped over a few more pages, until he came to the last one with writing upon it. The handwriting had changed drastically, becoming much more neat and legible as time went on. Naruto stopped for a moment to envy Sasuke before shaking his head of the thought and looking at the page. This one, was dated two days ago, and as he read it, he remembered Sasuke coming to training with bandages on his knuckles.

_Everytime__ that I look in the mirror_

_All the pain in my eyes getting clearer_

_The lines on my face are proof of my sorrow_

_Never knowing whether I will make it to tomorrow_

_Half my life I have been locked up in chains_

_My mind torturing me with fears and with pains_

_Always wondering why God chose me for this fate_

_Why not some other child to live for to hate?_

_The mirror shows some of my darkest fears_

_My face is getting more like his was all those years_

_Before and after the night of shattered glass_

_Before and after I became the last_

_I can see the image of the lines on my wrists_

_A battle I fought with my mind, not with my fists_

_Against a foe that was not out for my blood_

_But against one whom wanted to destroy my livelihood_

_This foe, is now lying shattered on my bedroom floor_

_Beside the wall that stands beside my paper door_

_Yet the only blood that was spilled was mine_

_The crimson coats the floor like a warning sign_

_To stop any other from entering my domain_

_Where I seek to glue back together the pieces that remain_

_Of my sanity, and my long ago forgotten soul_

_As I have long since given up on my goal_

_I am nothing now but a vessel for pleasure_

_And I have seen such horrors that no other can measure_

_Now my greatest enemy is a part of the past_

_So why do I still see my image in the looking glass?_

Naruto shot to his feet as he heard a slam, dropping the book on the floor. He looked at the open door, seeing the silhouette of a person coming down the hall. He smiled and his hopes were raised, as he ran out the door.

"Sasuke?"

**END CHAPTER! Was that a cliffhanger? Hehehehehe. I know I know, short chapter, but I had to end it there! For suspense! –dodges random flying objects from the readers- Anyways, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't read the disclaimer YES THE POEMS ARE MINE! Please review! XD**


End file.
